Electronic vaping devices, which are sometimes referred to as “electronic cigarettes”, “e-cigarettes” or “personal vaporizers”, are becoming increasingly popular. For instance, electronic cigarettes may be used by various people to simulate smoking (e.g., tobacco smoking), including current or past smokers of tobacco cigarettes (e.g., who are trying to quit or may have previously quit tobacco smoking) and individuals who never were smokers of tobacco cigarettes.
While they are certainly useful to various people, electronic cigarettes may sometimes bring about some additional considerations. For example, in some cases, it may undesirable for certain persons to readily use electronic cigarettes, such as a child or teenager who may not be allowed to vape or someone who may have stolen or found an electronic cigarette belonging to somebody else. As another example, in some situations, it may be undesirable for electronic cigarettes to be vaped at certain places and/or times.
As yet another example, in some cases, it may be desirable for an electronic cigarette to be useful for purposes other than vaping.
For these and/or other reasons, there is a need for improvements directed to electronic vaping devices.